Who is?
by Neko to Usagi
Summary: Jika aku tidak bisa memilikinya maka tidak ada seorang pun yang bisa memilikinya.


Summary: Jika aku tidak bisa memilikinya maka tidak ada seorang pun yang bisa memilikinya.

Warning: Typo, OOC, YAOI

Desclaimer: Yang pasti bukan punya saya tapi kalo dikasih terima aja *PLAK

Pair: FirexGreenxRed

.

.

.

Aku selalu mengagumimu. Aku selalu mencintaimu dari dasar hatiku. Tapi kenapa? Kenapa kau mencintainya yang sama sekali tidak memiliki rasa padamu? Kenapa kau tinggalkan aku yang selalu mencintaimu? Kenapa kau lebih memilih dia yang bahkan tidak pernah tersenyum padamu? Kenapa hanya dia yang bisa memilikimu sepenuhnya?

Hari itu Fire dan Red sedang berlatih bersama seperti biasa di Virdian City gym. Mereka bisa memakai fasilitas disana karena gym leader di tempat itu adalah sahabat mereka.

"Hari ini kita seri lagi," seru Fire menggendong Pikachunya yang terluka akibat pertarungan.

"Hn." Red hanya membalasnya dengan sebuah gumaman. Fire hanya melihat kembarannya itu dari balik topinya.

"Kalian tidak bosan apa bertarung disini setiap harinya?" tanya sebuah suara yang membuat Fire menoleh ke sumber suara, sementara Red hanya melihat pemilik suara dari balik topinya.

"Inikan mengasyikkan! Hitung-hitung latihan juga," jawab Fire dengan senyuman lebar di wajahnya.

"Tapi kalian ini kan selalu seri," balas pemilik suara yang bernama Green sang gym leader Viridan City. Green melihat papan di samping kanannya yang berisikan skor 0-0.

"Memang kenapa? Berarti aku tinggal meningkatkan kemampuan pokemonku untuk mengalahkan dia kan?" Fire menunjuk kembarannya sementara Red hanya diam mengelus Pikachu yang ada di gendongannya.

"Terserah kalian saja. Aku tidak mengerti pemikiran kalian," balas Green yang berjalan masuk menuju singgasananya. Sementara Fire dan Red pergi ke pokemon center untuk memulihkan pokemon mereka.

Fire dan Red adalah anak kembar. Meski begitu mereka tidak memiliki kemiripan dari segi apa pun. Fire adalah anak yang ceria dan selalu bersemangat. Sementara Red kebalikannya. Dia jarang bicara, dingin, dan selalu tanpa ekspresi. Mereka bersama dengan Green adalah teman sejak kecil. Berlatih bersama merupakan rutinitas mereka sehari-hari sebelum akhirnya mereka menuju jalan masing-masing. Sampai akhirnya Green menjadi seorang gym leader Virdian City, sementara Red dan Fire masih berjuang menjadi seorang champion.

Fire dan Red kembali ke gym setelah mempulihkan pokemon mereka. Sementara Green sedang asik menyisir bulu Evee kesayangannya. Menyadari kedatangan sahabat-sahabatnya, Green menyapa mereka dengan senyuman. Seperti biasa hanya Fire yang membalas senyuman itu.

"Kalian kan sudah dapat 8 badge, kenapa tidak ke pokemon liga?" tanya Green yang masih sibuk menyisir bulu Evee.

"Aku mau berangkat seminggu lagi," jawab Fire. Green beralih ke Red, tapi Red tidak memberikan jawaban dan asik bermain dengan Pikachunya.

"Bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Green menahan kekesalannya karena diacuhkan.

"Tidak tahu," jawab Red singkat tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Jangan acuhkan orang yang sedang berbicara denganmu!"seru Green yang tak bisa menahan kekesalannya. Red hanya diam dan tak membalas perkataan Green. Berasa tidak dianggap, Green menarik kerah baju Red dan mulai mengoceh hal tidak penting. Red hanya menutup kedua telinganya.

Fire terdiam melihat saudaranya yang nampak begitu dekat dengan Green. Dia merasa kesal. Fire tidak bisa menjelaskannya, tapi ia merasa iri dengan Red. Mereka sahabat bertiga dari kecil. Namun di dunianya hanya ada kata berdua dan sendiri.

"Hei kalian sudahlah, seperti anak kecil saja," lerai Fire memisahkan Green dan Red.

"Hei Fire, ajarkan kembaranmu ini mendengarkan orang bicara!" seru Green naik pitam.

"Aku dengar, memangnya aku tuli," mendengar balasan dari Red, Green semakin kesal namun ia tidak mengoceh lagi. Mungkin dia lelah menghadapi orang yang sama sekali tidak peka. Namun sebuah senyum tipis mengembang di wajah Green. Melihat hal itu, Fire hanya diam menahan sakit di dadanya.

Kenapa hanya ada dia di matamu? Senyumanmu hanya ada untuknya. Perhatianmu selalu ada padanya. Lalu apakah aku bagimu?

Menjelang sore, Fire pun kembali ke rumah setelah berjalan mengelilingi Kanto. Ia merebahkan tubuhnya dikasur dan menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Dia mengingat-ingat kejadian yang selama ini terjadi. Setiap ia berbicara dengan Green, Green menanggapinya dengan biasa. Bahkan saat dia melakukan sesuatu yang berbahaya dan nekat, Green tidak pernah menceramahinya atau memarahinya. Berbeda jika Green bersama dengan Red. Green selalu terlihat senang meski Red tidak pernah menanggapinya. Green selalu mengkhawatirkan kembarannya setiap waktu tapi tidak dengannya. Dulu Fire merasa biasa dengan hal ini. Tapi kini, ia berharap Red tidak pernah ada dalam kehidupannya. Ia membenci sikap Red yang selalu mengacuhkan Green. Dia sakit melihat Green selalu tersenyum senang di samping Red. Kenapa? Karena Fire mencintai Green. Hanya kata itu yang mempu menjelaskan segalanya.

Keesokan harinya, Fire pergi ke pokemon liga. Dia hanya ingin dirinya dipandang oleh Green dengan menjadi seorang champion. Untuk menjadi seorang champion, Fire harus mengalahkan keempat elite four. Lalu mengalahkan champion sebelumnya. Sebelum pergi menuju pokemon liga, Fire mempir ke Virdian City gym. Dia memberitahukan keberangkatannya pada Green. Namun Green nampak biasa saja dan mengatakan 'Semoga berhasil'. Tak lama Red datang ke gym.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Red melihat Fire yang sudah bersiap dengan ranselnya. Fire mengacuhkan Red dan berjalan melewati kembarannya tersebut tanpa berkata-kata.

Setelah melewati Victory road, Fire sampai di pokemon liga. Sebelum melawan elite four, Fire mempersiapkan keenam pokemon yang akan dia gunakan juga membeli medicine yang kira-kira dibutuhkan. Fire mengalahkan keempat elite four tanpa ada kesulitan. Dan kini waktunya melawan champion sebelumnya. Setelah melewati pertarungan yang sengit, Fire berhasil meraih kemenangan.

"Kau hebat, mengingatkanku pada pemuda yang datang kemarin," Fire mengangkat satu alisnya. Setahunya, trainer yang kini memiliki 8 badges adalah dia dan Red. Sang champion pun membawa Fire ke dalam sebuah ruangan untuk mendapatkan gelar champion.

Sesampainya di rumah, Fire melihat rumahnya dalam keadaan sepi. Secara sembunyi-sembunyi, Fire masuk dan mencari sesuatu di kamar Red. Menemukan apa yang dicarinya, Fire menggeram kesal dan pergi menuju kamarnya.

"Tidak akan kuterima, aku tidak mau menerima ini!" Fire melempar tanda yang menyatakannya seorang champion. Dia tidak akan puas sebelum ia bisa mengalahkan Red yang merupakan champion sebelum dirinya. Dia merasa bodoh, dia bagaikan bayangan saudaranya sendiri. Setiap ia datang ke gym di setiap kota, ia selalu keduluan oleh Red. Ia selalu menjadi yang kedua. Bahkan dimata Green.

Kenapa kau ada didunia ini kalau hanya mengambil tempatku. Kenapa kau terlahir kalau hanya menyamarkan keberadaanku. Permohonan kecilku hanya kau menghilang dari hidupku.

Red memandang Fire yang ada dihadapannya dalam diam. Dia merasa aneh tiba-tiba Fire mengajaknya bertarung di pagi buta. Dia tidak mengerti jalan pikiran saudaranya tersebut.

"Red! Sekarang kita tentukan siapa champion sebenarnya!" seru Fire mengacungkan sebuah pokeball. Red terdiam menatap saudaranya. Jika dia menolak, Fire pasti akan memaksanya bertarung.

"Kuterima," dengan berat hati, Red menerima tantangan Fire. Mendengar jawaban yang diterimanya, Fire bersiap melempar pokeballnya. Mereka bersamaan melempar pokeball yang berisi charizard sebagai pertarungan yang dikelilingi dengan dendam dan kekesalan, menyerang dengan membabi buta. Ia tidak peduli siapa yang dilawannya atau pun kondisi pokemonnya. Red mengeluarkan pokeballnya melihat charizardnya terluka parah.

"Ternyata kau tidak ada apa-apanya," ejek Fire dengan senyuman kemenangan. Red menatap tajam pada Fire. Ia tahu itu bukanlah saudaranya yang selama ini dia kenal.

Red mengeluarkan pokemon keduanya, Blastoise. Secara elemen, Blatoise lebih unggul dibandingkan Charizard. Dengan demikian Blastoise menang. Fire hanya tersenyum dan mengeluarkan Blastoisenya. Tak lama Blastoise Red kalah oleh keganasan Fire. Red melihat Fire dari balik topinya, ia merasa itu bukanlah saudaranya. Ada sesuatu yang berbeda dari Fire hari itu. Red pun mengeluarkan Venusaur dan berhasil mengalahkan Blastoise. Fire hanya berdecak kesal dan melemparkan pokeball yang berisi Venusaur. Kedua Venusaur pun saling menyerang tanpa peduli kawan atau lawan. Pada akhirnya kedua Venusaur tersebut tak mampu melanjutkan pertarungan.

"Pertarungan terakhir," kata Fire bersiap dengan Pikachu yang ada di pundaknya. Mereka berdua pun sama-sama memilih Pikachu sebagai penutup pertaruangan mereka.

Fire kewalahan menangani Pikachu Red yang bergerak lebih cepat dibandingkan Pikachunya. Melihat Fire yang kewalahan membuat Red semakin yakin kalau itu bukan Fire yang dikenalnya. Red melakukan serangan terakhir yang membuat Pikachu Fire tak mampu berdiri lagi.

"Pikachu berdiri!" seru Fire menahan amarahnya.

"Jangan paksa pokemonmu seperti itu," seru Red. Fire menggeram kesal, ia menatap saudaranya dengan itu penuh dendam.

"Aku tidak akan kalah, aku tidak mau kalah dengan orang sepertimu!" Pikachu Fire kembali berdiri. Fire pun melakukan serangan listrik yang dahsyat hingga membuat ruagan gym hancur berantakan. Asap hasil perbuatan Fire tak lama menghilang. Melihat Pikachu Red yang tidak berdaya dan Red yang terduduk di tanah membuat Fire senang akan kemenangannya.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan gymku!" seru Green yang baru datang melihat gymnya yang berantakan.

"Hei Green, dengar, aku sekarang menang darinya!" seru Fire senang namun Green nampak tidak mendengarkan.

Green berlari menghampiri Red dan membantu pemuda itu berdiri. Fire merasakan sesuatu yang tajam menggores luka hatinya lebih dalam. Bahkan gelar champion pun tidak bisa memenangkan hati Green.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kalian lakukan?" tanya Green yang sibuk membersihkan baju Red dari debu. Fire hanya terdiam tak mau menjawab.

"Fire, tadi itu bukanlah kekuatan untuk melawan saudaramu sendiri bukan?" tanya Green menatap tajam pada Fire. Mendengar ucapan tersebut, Fire mengepalkan tangannya menahan kesal.

"Tapi aku menang dengan itu bukan!" seru Fire memaksakan seulas senyuman.

"Itu bukan masalah menang atau kalah! Kau mau membunuh saudaramu sendiri dengan yang tadi itu, hah?" senyuman di wajah Fire menghilang seketika. Tanpa berkata lagi, Fire pergi dari gym. Dia memang berniat membunuh Red dengan kekuatan tadi, namun ia gagal. Dan setelah ia menang, Green pun tetap tidak menganggapnya. Dia tetap dijadikan yang kedua.

Fire pulang kerumah setelah pergi ke pokemon center. Ia mengambil sebuah foto di atas meja belajarnya. Foto saat ia, Red, dan Green ketika masih kecil. Dengan sebuah korek api, Fire membakar foto itu hingga tersisa dirinya dan Green saja. Dia lebih menyukai dunia dimana ia berdua dengan Green. Tanpa Red disana. Fire mengambil foto lainnya dan membakar foto tersebut satu persatu hingga tersisa dia sendiri atau dia bersama dengan Green.

Dunia tanpamu terasa lebih menyenangkan. Karena aku bisa memilikinya untukku sendiri. Jika aku tidak bisa memilikinya maka kau pun tidak bisa memilikinya. Atau semua orang tidak akan ada yang bisa memilikinya.

Green dan Red sedang berdua di dalam gym. Green nampak senang berdua saja dengan Red karena dia mencintainya. Meski tak pernah mendapatkan jawaban, tapi Green pantang menyerah. Namun Red nampak biasa saja dengan Green, ia tidak mencintainya. Hanya sebatas teman.

"Hei, Red," panggil Green menutupi wajahnya dengan rambutnya. Red hanya bergumam sebagai jawaban.

"Bisakah, aku memilikimu sepenuhnya?" tanya Green menggenggam tangan Red. Red hanya terdiam dibalik topinya.

"Green, aku-" sebelum Red melanjutkan perkataannya, Green menarik Red dalam sebuah ciuman. Red berontak namun Green nampak tak mau melepaskannya.

"Jadi, inikah yang membuatmu tidak memandangku?" sebuah suara membuat Green melepaskan Red dan mereka sama-sama menolah kesumber suara.

Fire berdiri di pintu masuk gym dengan wajah tidak bersahabat. Fire cemburu, ia tidak bisa menahan segalanya lagi. Fire berlari ke dalam pelukan Green membuat Green kebingungan dan juga tak tahu harus menjelaskan apa pada Fire.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau lebih memilihnya? Aku mencintaimu dibandingkan siapa pun!" seru Fire menatap mata Green sedalam mungkin mencari jawaban.

"Fire maaf, tapi, cinta adalah masalah perasaan," balas Green menutupi wajahnya dengan poninya.

"Lalu kenapa! Kenapa kau tidak memilihku yang selalu mencintaimu! Dia sama sekali tidak ada rasa denganmu!" tanya Fire penuh amarah seraya menunjuk Red.

"Meski dia tidak cinta padaku, tapi hatiku tidak bisa berbohong dan berhenti untuk mencintainya," jawab Green dengan tegas. Fire menggeram kesal dan tak lama tertawa keras.

"Berarti aku tinggal menghapusnya dari hidupmu kan?" Fire melepaskan pelukkannya dan berjalan ke arah Red. Fire mengeluarkan sebilah pisau dari saku bajunya menatap saudaranya dengan penuh dendam.

"Fire tak ada gunanya kau melakukan ini," kata Red berdiri menantang Fire di hadapannya.

"Meski tak ada gunanya tapi aku tidak akan puas kalau kau masih ada disini dan selalu mengambil tempatku!" Fire menghunuskan pisaunya namun Red lebih dulu menghindar. Sebuah senyuman terukir diwajah Fire. Tanpa di duga, muncul Pikachu dibelakang Red dan ia memakai serangan listriknya. Sengatan Pikachu mampu membuat Red paralyze. Fire mengambil kesempatan tersebut untuk menghabisi saudaranya. Sementara Pikachunya sedang bertarung dengan Pikachu Red.

"Dengan ini aku akan mendapatkan kejayaanku!" Fire mengayunkan pisaunya sekuat tenaga.

Mata Fire tak henti-hentinya menatap pemuda dihadapannya. Darah mengalir deras mengotori pisau yang tertancap tepat diperut kanannya. Mata pemuda itu menatap penuh amarah ke arah Fire.

"Ke-kenapa?" tanya Fire mencabut pisaunya seraya memundurkan langkahnya.

"Kenapa kau melindunginya, Green!" teriak Fire penuh amarah. Green hanya tersenyum pada Fire membuat hati Fire semakin terluka.

"Tidak mungkin kan kau rela membiarkan orang yang kau cintai terluka?" kata Green menatap Red yang ada di belakangnya. Red tertegun mendengarkan perkataan Green. Dia tidak mencintainya tapi Green tetap mempertahankan cintanya sampai berbuat seperti ini. Tak lama Green tumbang karena pendarahan. Red menangkap Green sebelum pemuda itu jatuh ke tanah.

"Tidakkah kau lihat hasil perbuatanmu, Fire?" Red berdiri menantang Fire yang ada di sebrangnya.

"Diam!" teriak Fire kembali menyerang Red dengan pisaunya. Namun Red yang telah pulih dari paralyze bisa menahan serangannya.

"Fire hentikan perbuatanmu!" seru Red berusaha membujuk saudaranya tersebut.

"Tidak! Kau tidak akan mengerti apa yang kurasakan selama ini! Aku tidak akan berhenti sampai bisa membunuhmu dengan tanganku sendiri!" Fire berontak. Ia menarik tangannya dan kembali menyrang Red dengan pisau. Red menahan serangan tersebut namun pisau yang dipegang Fire berbalik ke arahnya dan melukai leher Fire.

Fire memundurkan langkahnya memegangi lehernya yang terluka. Pisau yang tadi dipegangnya jatuh ke tanah berlumuran darah. Red menghampiri Fire namun Fire menyuruhnya untuk menjauh. Fire pun berlari pergi dari gym bersama Pikachunya yang mengikuti dibelakangnya.

"Fire!" Red berniat untuk mengejarnya namun Pikachu menghentikan langkah Red.

"Pika! Pika!" seru Pikachu menunjuk Green yang ada di belakang. Red hanya bisa melihat kepergian Fire. Ia tidak bisa lagi menggapai saudaranya itu. Kini hubungan mereka tak akan bisa seperti dulu lagi. Fire terus berlari tanpa tujuan. Ia hanya berharap bisa pergi sejauh mungkin hingga ia tidak lagi bisa melihat masa lalunya.

Aku tak bisa mendapatkan kejayaanku. Aku tak bisa mendapatkanya karena dia tetap memilihnya. Mulai saat ini aku tak bisa kembali lagi. Aku hanya bisa berlari dari kenyataan ini. Aku sudah tidak punya tempat untuk kembali lagi.

FIN

Yes! Selesai dengan tidak awesome!  
Ide tercetus pas lagi ngeliat gambar threesome mereka.  
Cerita terinspirasi dari Acutenya Miku, Kaito, Luka pas lagi main OSU.

Aku ndak tahu siapa champion di FRLG maupun RGBY karena belum mainin tuh dua game ampe tamat. Jadi maaf kalau ada kekurangan pada tokoh dan jalan cerita di dalamnya.

RnR please.


End file.
